Gromp
in Elven Wood.]] Gromps are big, dumb, voracious animals that eat anything that moves. They are generally considered the biggest problem on the Island. They look like pink bears. Nature Gromps are fairly common to all levels. They will chase Gerdy and punch him across the level if they catch him. They generally eat any other herding creature except the Grimps. But despite being typecast as the dumbest creatures on the island, Gromps have the knowledge to fish out herding creatures that are penned right next to them if possible, hurting your score. Sometimes, to get 100% herding completion, the Gromp will have to be next to a pen; Gold Mine Gorge is one of these levels. If a Gromp gets hold of the Herding Stick he will snap it in half. Gerdy will have to collect both bits to restore it. Gromps can be tempted out of their posts by the sound of the Horn. Simply blow it and the Gromp will come running. If Gerdy has not yet beaten Efrin, he will have to run really close to it. The Elven Horn's usage is very useful if a Gromp notices some idle herding creatures, making the Gromp ignore the potential meal and chase after Gerdy instead. To catch a Gromp, run through a Gromp pen; the dumb creature will follow you over it and be penned in, ignoring the fact it's capability to walk out of the small trap. Only 1 Gromp can be held in a Gromp pen at a time due to the fact they hate even their own kind. Behavior If two Gromps get close to each other they will fight; this gives Gerdy 20 seconds to either herd some creatures past or make his escape. If an added Gromp is drawn close to the fight, another 10 seconds is added to the countdown. After fighting, the Gromps will remain stunned on the ground for a few more seconds. Gromps can also be incapacitated by Blurps. Kicking one nearby to them or having it wander into Gerdy's path will make them eat it up in one big gulp. They will then turn green, giving Gerdy about 20 seconds to herd any creatures past it. Gromps will not cross water, so you can get Doops past them on some levels by floating them downstream. Unlike Doops, however, Gromps can survive quite a fall. They will simply land on their behind and get up. Gromps are represented by a red dot on the map and the Gromp pens by red squares. Glitches Gromps can sometimes get stuck within an invisible wall if you happen to guide it to an area is not screened to go to. There are certian areas where this scene happens, from getting into the water, to getting into one of the pens (not including Gromp pens). The Gromp can also continue to follow you during a short cutscene. This does not include the animated ones that happen only a couple of times throughout the entire game. Category:Herding Creatures